Minutes in Heaven: ChojiXHinata
by Cyria658
Summary: Based on the silly Games on Quizilla, this is a Oneshot quiz result for Choji and Hinata. The 2 find themselves playing the game and are stuck in the closest for 30minutes... because Ino said so. Please read the author's note. R&R please


Authors Note: This was an idea I had while reading stories on Quizilla. I would like to try to do a series of these. I've hit a wall with my other story so I thought these would get me back into the mood of writing. I'm a huge fan of Hinata. I think she'd be a good match for just about any of the guys in the show. Choji is one of my favorites as well. These 2 don't get much of a following so I decided to test the waters with them first.

This takes place after Shippable. In my mind Choji is built more like a linebacker than what people think of as fat. Hinata has lost most of her stutter but still has some of it. Old habits die hard. Please Read and Enjoy. Also feel free to send a suggestion on the next closet couple.

I do not own Naruto or the Characters from it.

Seven Minutes in Heaven: Hinata x Choji

In celebration of Naruto finally returning to the village, the defeat of Madera Uchiha, the return of Sasuke and over all reunion of our heroes, a party was being thrown by Hinata and the other girls. And by that I mean the other girls planned the party and Hinata supplied the location; one of the older empty houses from the branch family.

Hinata was excited about the party yet very nervous. She had finally decided to tell Naruto how she felt about him and ask him to go on a date with her. Surprisingly that wasn't what made her nervous. Ino and Sakura had been in charge of "entertainment" for the evening and they had decided it would be fun to play games they had all missed out on when they were young due to ninja training. So of course Seven minutes in heaven had been chosen, along with spin the bottle, truth or dare and for some reason pin the tail on the donkey. All Hinata could do was smile and giggle at the games... Until she realized 2 very important things; 1) she'll have to kiss someone that may or may not be Naruto in front of every one 2) that because 7 minutes wasn't nearly long enough to get caught doing anything interesting in a closet, Ino proposed the time be lengthened to 30. Her reasoning being that 30minutes is long enough to start something but not really finish. Leave it to Ino to think of something like that. The others immediately jumped on the idea leaving Hinata out voted.

While Ino and Sakura were picking out the details for the games and such, Temari and Hinata focused on refreshments, which left poor Tenten to figure out decorations. Actually, they all decided to help decor and props on the day of the party. So Tenten would be alright. She just had to pick a theme. Temari and Hinata though probably had the toughest job. They had to figure out what to feed 15 people. 11 of which were teenage guys. 1 of which was the loveable Choji Akimichi. They wanted to stay simple with there arrangements but still festive. This was a party after all.

Because of clan meetings, Hinata had gotten to know Choji, along with several other clan heirs, fairly well. At the most recent one she had noticed several things she hadn't before in previous ones. Mostly how every one had changed. The most visible one being the heir to the Akimichi clan. Choji had sprouted upwards and grown his hair out. He still had a charming boyish look to his eyes but he had evened out. One could never call him hot or sexy but he was certainly handsome. He was such a gentle person too.

~*Let the Games Begin*~

The party was now in full swing. All the guys had accepted the invitations and arrived relatively on time AND dressed nicely. The girls were dressed to kill as well. Some of these guys didn't stand a chance...

The modified version of Minutes in Heaven was about to begin. Hinata's turn was up and she couldn't be more down in the dumps. Not caring who she picked, she reached her hand in and drew out a picture of a butterfly. She handed it to Ino then walked into the spacious closet. She slumped into the farthest corner and hoped for once that it wasn't Naruto. Hinata heard some wolf and cats calls but her mind didn't registrar them.

The door opened and closed softly. A large mass sat down on the wall next to her but not invading her bubble.

"Hinata? ...Are you alright?"

It was the soft, sweet voice of Choji Akimichi. He moved his body around trying to see past the curtain of dark heir, searching for a face.

"I'm fine, thank you..."

Her voice was sad and hurt. Choji had known what it was like to be embarrassed by others. He felt anger at the blonde, blue eyed ninja. For someone that had wanted to be the next hokage, he sure isn't the brightest when it comes to handling people. Here was a girl that had cheered and admired the guy from grade school. Did everything she could to get his attention then when she finally gets the courage to ask him out, he very loudly and publicly says no then lists why. And to add icing to the cake, Sakura asks him out right there while, Hinata hadn't even gotten over her shock to walk away when Sakura jumps right to add insult to injury.

"Those 2 were made for each other..." Choji grumbled out loud as he went to reach for his chips, only to realize he didn't bring them with him. "Today just isn't a good day I guess."

"W-what did you say Choji?" Hinata turned her head sideways to see the young man lean his head against the wall with ironic smirk on his face.

"I said Sakura and Naruto were made for each other. Both were rude to you and hurt you. They had no reason to embarrass you like that in front of all your friends. I cant stand people that hurt others in such a matter... it just not right!"

Hinata pushed her hair behind her ears so that she could see her closet companion better. Even if it was dark. She was somewhat shocked to see Choji's face was angry. His usual cherub like demeanor was no longer there. Instead his fists were clenched along with his jaw. Her mouth dropped a little when she realized that was his battle face. The sweet and gentle Choji was ready to battle for Hinata's broken heart. To demand satisfaction from Naruto. If Neji didn't first that is. She smiled gently, feeling honored to have him as a friend. Reaching her hand out towards him, she clasped his clenched fist in her hand.

"I'm alright Choji. Thank you." She smiled up at him having his hand a gentle squeeze.

Surprised at the feel of her hand in his he look down at her. Her gentle voice was filled with such an admiration that it felt like a physical touch. He swallowed hard. Choji was very thankful that it was dark so that Hinata couldn't see him blush. Granted she knew about blushes more than he did.

"Y-your...um.. Welcome." Choji cursed himself inward for sounding like an idiot. "W-what I mean is, someone as beautiful as you shouldn't have to be hurt in such a manner. Even if Naruto and Sakura were trained by the Sanin what gives them the right to be rude? Especially to a friend and comrade. I just..."

So caught up in his rant, the young man didn't even notice that Hinata had moved until her lips were touching his. It took him a full minute to completely register what had happened. When he did, he decided to stay perfectly still so as not to frighten her away. He was so sure that she would pull away and apologize then saying he was 'just a friend' like Ino had done to him before. But she never did.

Hinata had felt her heart flip and flutter when he had called her beautiful. No one had called her that before. She felt special talking to Choji in this dark closet. So she kissed him. And now he wasn't responding. The heiress was afraid she had done something wrong. He wasn't moving. She had read enough sappy romance novels to know that he should be doing something. Holding her or kissing back. But Choji wasn't moving at all ... he also wasn't pulling away either, so she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him more. She kissed his lips over and over again. Each one longer than the last. But still nothing.

This couldn't be happening. Beautiful girls didn't kiss fat boys like Choji. Not like this. He must have fallen asleep. That's it, he was having a wonderful dream. Running with this new theory, the young man decided that if this was in fact a dream, then he should take advantage of said dream to enjoy the moment. With shaky hands, Choji brought his arms up around Hinata. He tangled one of his hands into her long soft hair to bring her closer to him. He slanted his mouth over hers to deepen the contact. A soft gasp was heard from her and Choji pulled away thinking maybe the dream was over. He closed his eyes not wanting to see the regret in her eyes. But he still held her gently in his arms not wanting to break all contact yet. He'd let her pull away.

"Choji..."

It came out a soft breathless whisper. Hinata noticed his eyes were closed and he looked as if he was concentrating hard on something. He had gone still again but he hadn't let her go. Gathering her courage she moved to straddle his lap. Choji's eyes shot open when he realized he had a girl on his lap and in his arms.

"Hinata? What are you...?"

The girl placed a finger to his lips to quiet him. She bit down on her lip as she smiled softly at him.

"I want to do this with you Choji."

Hinata traced the swirls on his cheeks with her finger tips. Choji stared into her pearl colored eyes as she did so. He could feel the coolness of her touch. No one had touched him like this. He swallow hard before he leaned forward capturing her lips. This kiss was deep and passionate. Yet sweet and gentle. Choji let his hands wonder her frame. Trying to memorize every detail of this moment. Feeling bold herself and encouraged by Choji's touch, Hinata did some exploring of her own. She un-did the top few buttons of his shirt wanting to feel his skin. He moaned and held her tighter. Instinctively pulling her more into his lap. The feeling of having Hinata touch his bare skin made him want to taste more of her. His hungry mouth left her warm lips to travel down her neck. He found a spot that made her gasp and cling to him. He attacked the spot again. Using his teeth and tongue. He licked and nibbled her soft skin making her squirm against him.

This felt like such a wonderful drug to both of these young shinobi. Somehow the rest of Choji's shirt came un-done. Hinata's hands smoothed over his chest and stomach. She had though he'd be squishier but was pleasantly surprised to realize he was built more like a powerful athlete. Her small hands ran over his back, then she dragged her nails down he length of his spin, making his head fall back on a low moan.

Choji wanted this woman. She tasted so wonderful and was sweet. Her being beautiful was just a bonus. But in the back of his mind he knew that Ino would be throwing that door open any minute. He had to gain control over himself. Unfortunately that was easier said then done, as Hinata had started nibbling on his ear and whispering very naughty things that no one would ever guess the heiress knew about.

"H-Hinata...we um... oh god... we have to stop now or we're going to be caught in an embarrassing position..."

"Isn't that the point of this game?" Hinata bit down lightly on his neck.

"Y-y-yes it is... but I know you don't want the others to... Hinata... you have to stop that..."

Choji was getting distracted by the lovely girl wiggling in his lap. She simply smirked and rolled her hips again. Though this time he was sure it was on purpose.

"Choji I-..."

Hinata was cut off by the sound of Ino sending a 1 minute warning to the pair inside the closet. Reality crashed into Hinata like a cold tidal wave. She jumped off of Choji and tried to fix her clothes and hair.

"Hinata... I... Can we... meet up tomorrow for lunch or something?" Choji hastily tried to button his shirt but he seemed to keep skipping one.

"I'd -..."

"HA! Caught you."

Ino swung the door open wide revealing the 2 to the other players outside. To most every one it seemed as if nothing exciting had happened. Temari and Tenten noticed a change in Hinata's demeanor and Shikamaru noticed he friend had left his shirt un-tucked. He raised a brow to his friend, in which Choji responded with a slight shrug. The genius nodded with a smirk on his lips. He was happy for his friend.

"Well that was a bust. Who's idea was it to stick the shy ones into the closet together?" Kankuro chuckled crossing his arms over his chest.

Hinata walked out of the closet towards her friends that were waiting for her. she took a route past Shikamaru and told him softly to tell Choji 'that she would' then walked on. Shikamaru grinned again. He'd have to get information from his friend about this. Something happened in there. And he had a few ideas.


End file.
